


Dinner Among Fri(enemies)

by TearsOfPaper



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, Avengers Family, Bully Flash Thompson, Dinner, Drabble, Ficlet, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Redemption, Irondad, Mario-Kart, Nice!Flash, Short Story, new friend, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfPaper/pseuds/TearsOfPaper
Summary: Flash gets his world turned upside down when Peter extends Tony Stark's invitation to the Avengers' family dinner.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 182
Collections: peter parker and his field trips





	Dinner Among Fri(enemies)

**Author's Note:**

> Just another domestic!Avengers short story - enjoy!

“You decided to accept my offer, Pen-“

Peter sighed, tuning out Flash’s verbal assault, and stepped onto the bus. Why on earth was he taking the bully up on his deal?

_To save his life, hero._

Peter grimaced. The Voices were right. If Peter didn’t agree to pretend to be close friends with Flash, the Avengers would kill the kid as soon as he picked on Peter for the first time in the Tower. However, if Peter agreed and Flash didn’t bully him, the Avengers wouldn’t show up and tomorrow would be even worse for Peter.

_Dead kid or more bullying...I would personally choose more bullying. Don’t want a dead kid on your conscience._

Peter agreed before stopping abruptly. Why were the Voices helping him? Usually the Voices had nothing but abuse for the kid.

_Why so suspicious now, Petra? We most_ **_definitely_ ** _want the best for you._

_Exactly. And the increase in bullying_ **_definitely_ ** _doesn’t give us more fuel._

_Shut up, idiot._

_But wouldn’t a dead kid on his conscience be equally good fuel?_

_Oh. Hadn’t thought of that._

_Quit arguing, idiots, he can still hear us._

Peter rolled his eyes. Of course that was why the Voices were agreeing with Flash. Either way, they were right that he didn’t want Flash’s death by Avengers on his conscience.

“Yes, Flash. I will pretend to be a close friend while at SI if you stop picking on me for the day and don’t mention me to anyone there. Starting now.”

Flash smirked. “Great. So long as you remember the consequences if you really were lying.”

Peter nodded and went to sit by Ned. Today was going to be terrible. Not only was it a Thursday field trip to the place he lived at more than his actual home, but he had to be nice - no - more than nice to Flash all day.

Luckily for Peter, the trip went smoothly. The tour guide was a lower level guide who didn’t know him. There were enough guest badges available for Peter to slip one on (despite the fact that FRIDAY was programmed to recognize and allow him anywhere he wanted). Speaking of FRIDAY, she had been instructed to treat Peter like the rest of his classmates for the day. The upper levels where Peter worked with the higher-ranking employees, the Avengers, and even had his own personal lab were off limits to tour groups. No one came to embarrass him. No one called him out. And for once, Flash was treating Peter nicely. It was too good to be true.

Sure enough, the other shoe dropped when the bus pulled back into the Midtown High parking lot and released the students.

“So, Parker,” Flash drawled. “No internship it seems. You know what this means for tomorrow.”

Peter sighed. Tomorrow was tomorrow. He couldn’t let the fear of the future destroy the pleasantness of the present. The day had been wonderful. He got to see Aunt May tonight. And, if he finished the paper due in English tomorrow, he could go patrolling until midnight. Today was a good day.

That is, until Mr. Stark texted.

**-Hey, kid**

_-_ _*peace sign emoji*  
_

**-You mocking me?**

_-Absolutely not,_ _Mr. Stark._

**-Sure**

**-And why should I** **believe that?**

_-Bc its tru_

_-And u luv me_

**-Whatever, kid**

**-Anyways**

**-I was going to** **ask if you** **wanted your** **friend over for** **dinner** **tomorrow night**

_-YES!!!!!!_

**-Great**

**-The team really** **wants to meet** **him**

_-..._

_-?_

_-You’ve met Ned_

**-Yeah, I was** **talking about** **the other one**

_-MJ?_

**-No**

**-The one you** **spent today** **with**

**-Eugene**

_-oh_

**-If you don’t** **invite him I will**

_-NO!!!!!_

_-I mean, no_

_-I got it_

_-I’ll tell him tomorrow_

_-Tower?_

_-Usual time?_

**-Yup**

**See you then, kid**

Peter sighed again. He had been doing a lot of that for what was supposed to be a good day. At least Flash wouldn’t be able to deny his internship anymore?

_You could just not tell him._

And have Mr. Stark tell him instead? No thanks.

_You could just drag him up there and let the Avengers see him for what he really is._

Again, Peter really didn’t want to be responsible for the boy’s death.

So, there he was, in the school hallway on Friday morning, waiting for Flash to show up. Peter groaned quietly as he heard the heavy footsteps that announced the bully’s presence.

“Hey, Flash,” he started.

“Don’t even think about it.”

Peter tried again. “So, you need to listen.”

“To what? You trying to explain how you weren’t lying?”

“No, it’s-“

Peter stopped, sighed, and closed his eyes as his spidey-senses told him Flash was about to swing. Peter put up his left hand and stopped Flash’s right hook before opening his eyes and continuing.

“So, you need to listen.”

Flash was frozen, more out of surprise at Peter’s catch than respect, but it worked for Peter.

“You have been invited by Tony Stark to join me and the Avengers for family dinner tonight. Meet me in the Tower lobby at 5:50.”

Peter turned away and left Flash staring in shock at the row of lockers. He had to come up with a set of rules for Flash so the kid didn’t get himself murdered.

School passed by quickly and smoothly - much to Peter’s surprise. Flash only stopped Peter once at the end of the day to make sure the kid wasn’t joking with him. Ned kept telling Peter that his so-called “Parker Luck” was finally gone, but Peter didn’t believe him. Avengers family dinner with Flash was most definitely the kind of thing his Parker Luck would throw at him.

Mr. Stark himself came to pick up Peter. While Peter normally loved the days his fa-mentor came to pick him up, today he wished that it was Happy instead. Mr. Stark rolled down the window and waved at Flash after Peter had crawled in the passenger seat.

“You can make it tonight, right?”

Flash nodded and shot a thumbs up before going to brag to all of his friends.

Peter rolled his eyes. “I already asked him. You could’ve just asked me what he said instead of making a big deal about it in front of the whole school.” He huffed. “Or, you know, whatever.”

“You embarrassed, Pete?” Mr. Stark chuckled.

Peter grumbled quietly.

When they arrived at the Tower, Peter was put to work cleaning up his mess(es). Meaning he had to wipe all the dirty footprints off the ceiling.

_You could leave them for Flash to freak out over._

Yeah, and get killed by Captain Rogers for not doing what he was told. No thank you, Mr. Voice. Besides, he also had to clean up his room because he was sure to want to rescue Flash from the Avengers at some point and Peter knew for a fact that his suit and latest web shooter tinkerings were sitting out in plain sight. Unfortunately, all of the chores meant that Peter didn’t have time to go on patrol before Flash showed up. Sighing, Peter went down to the lobby when FRIDAY announced Flash’s arrival.

“Hey,” he said, stepping out of the elevator. “Guess you decided to come.”

Flash nodded, scuffing his shoe on the floor.

Peter shrugged. “Okay, a few rules before we go up. And yes, you need to listen because I’m trying to save your life, your reputation, and your appearance. Got it? You listening?”

Flash nodded again, trying to fit the newly revealed confident Peter in with the quiet, cowardly nerd he bullied at school.

“Great. Rule number one.” Peter looked around before whispering. “No bullying of any sort. Behave like you did on the field trip, okay?” He waited for an affirmative response before continuing. “Rule number two. Do not, for the love of all you hold dear, brag about yourself or your accomplishments or anything while in the company of the Avengers. You have nothing to offer, so don’t even try.”

Flash opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it.

“Rule number three. Do not freak out and fangirl over the Avengers. I know it’s hard, but Ned managed to do it when he met them, so you can too. Rule number four. Be polite. Mr. Stark. Mr. Rogers. All that stuff until they say otherwise.” Peter thought for a moment, trying to make sure he had covered all his bases. “Oh yeah, one more thing. For the love of Pete, do not tell people about this. I don’t want people coming up to me trying to get in good with the Avengers. It’s not pleasant to know that the only reason people keep you around is for what your family can do for them.”

Flash looked thoughtful. “Isn’t that the only thing that makes anyone worthwhile?”

Peter’s stern look softened at the kid’s words. “No. People are worthwhile for being people. Friendships are not about what the other person can give you, it’s about what you can give them and the fun you can have together.”

Flash nodded slowly. “Okay, I think I can stick to your rules for tonight.” He smirked, putting on his confidence like a mask. “But don’t get used to it, Parker.”

Rolling his eyes, Peter grumbled, “Of course not.”

The two classmates walked to the private elevator and waited as FRIDAY took them up to the penthouse. The doors opened with a ding, and Peter led the way into the living room.

“Hey everyone, this is Eugene Thompson, better known as Flash. Flash, the Avengers.”

Flash gave a thin-lipped smile and a short wave.

“So,” Tony said, “You’re Peter’s new friend. We saw you two hanging out at the field trip yesterday.”

Peter and Flash exchanged a look before focusing on the team in front of them again.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

Peter groaned internally. That was the best Flash could come up with? Luckily, Tony and the rest of the team didn’t seem to notice.

“So,” Steve said as he stood up. Gesturing for the two teens to follow him into the kitchen, the super soldier began the final preparations for dinner. “How long have you two been friends?”

Flash shrugged. “Not that long.”

“Do you have any juicy secrets you’ve shared.”

“No!” Peter practically jumped on Steve. “I mean, no. No. Not yet.”

_Good going, idiot._

Flash glanced over at him curiously before scoffing. “Yeah, we haven’t been friends long enough for me to give up _those_.”

Peter gave a small smile as Flash covered up for both of them with his typical attitude, albeit toned down. Steve just smiled knowingly at the secret teen hero before calling out to the others.

“Dinner!”

The rush to the table was nearly silent as everyone had their typical seats ready. There were glares of reminder exchanged, though mostly aimed at the mechanics as they were the ones who forgot handwashing the most. Bucky glared at everyone seated at the table, being the only one helping Steve and the teens to set the table. Clint soon got that hint. All in all, however, it was a calm affair to get everyone situated and served.

“Say grace,” Steve muttered under his breath, knowing no one really wanted his reminder.

As expected, no one listened, and the meal commenced.

“So, Flash was it?”

Peter winced as Tony stared the new kid in the room down.

“Yes, Mr. Stark, sir?”

Thank goodness Flash actually listened to Peter for once.

“How many years have you known Peter?”

Flash shrugged. “We’ve been in the same class since we started at Midtown but we haven’t exactly been on friendly terms until recently.”

_What was that on him listening?_

Well, he wasn’t lying or bragging at least.

“Oh?” Tony’s eyebrows arched.

“Yeah, I guess I just didn’t see him for who he was.”

Now Peter was intrigued.

Flash continued after a moment. “He’s so kind-hearted. He stood up to the school bully to protect his friend. He seeks out those without friends. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s – intentionally or not – prevented someone from ending everything. I was kinda surprised when he gave me a chance – after all, I’m one of the more popular kids in school.”

Bucky smiled. “That’s Peter, alright. And kid? Just because you’re more popular doesn’t mean you’re better liked or have more friends. It just means you have something people want.”

Flash nodded thoughtfully.

Peter inspected his bully’s face.

What was going on in Flash’s mind? Why was he saying such things? Was it possible that the be nice rule allowed – no – forced Flash to open up? Was he – jealous of Peter?

The remainder of dinner passed fairly normally for the super family – ie. a food fight between Sam and Bucky started over a petty squabble and an in-depth discussion on quarks, tachyons, and other aspects of quantum physics on the “nerd” side of the table where Peter had both Tony and Bruce reeling at the implications of the kid’s breakthroughs.

Once everyone was done and dishes had been completed, Peter led Flash down to the lobby.

“Hey, Flash?”

“What?” Flash tried to snap, but after dinner, much of his blustery bravado had fallen away.

“I was just wondering if you meant what you said about me earlier and why you said it.”

Flash looked down at his shoes. “Yeah. I guess I was just forced to put into words the thing that’s been driving me this whole time.”

Peter waited as Flash took several breaths to steady himself and steel his nerves.

“So, I guess I’m just jealous of you. You and the Avengers were right. It’s no fun having people around you who only want something from you. I’m jealous of your friendships. I’m jealous of your abilities. I’m jealous of the way that you can be genuine around everyone.” Flash looked up and met Peter’s eyes. “I’m jealous of you because you are the person I want to be, but I thought the way to get to that point was through popularity. So, I’m sorry. If you can’t forgive me, I understand, but I just wanted to apologize.”

Peter smiled. “I forgive you. And if you want a true friend, I’m here for you too.”

Flash nodded and smirked. “Thanks, but don’t think that I don’t want to see the Avengers again. Sam mentioned a Mario Kart night and I want to try my hand at beating a bunch of superheroes.”

Peter laughed. “Trust me, they’re so easy to beat. Besides Wanda, the youngest is Aunt Nat in her thirties and everyone else is over forty. They aren’t exactly gamers.”

“All the more reason to come back.” Flash’s smirk changed to a genuine smile. “But seriously, Parker, thank you for tonight.”

Peter nodded. “See you at school Monday.”

“See you Monday.”

Peter smiled as Flash left. Maybe the field trip hadn’t been so bad if this was the result. And Flash had made it through alive.

_But what if he messes up next time?_

_What if he was faking regret and repentance?_

_What if-_

Peter shook his head. He could deal with that as it came. Now he had some old guys to beat at Mario Kart before he went on patrol.


End file.
